Give or take
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Loki, réhabilité sur Midgard doit apprendre à devenir plus humain et réparer ses erreurs. Pour se faire, un des Avengers doit volontairement se désigner pour s'occuper de lui et lui apprendre à être plus humain. Mais que se passe t-il lorsque c'est Tony Stark qui s'y colle, et que ce dernier a l'habitude de tout résoudre avec de l'alcool ? /LEMON/FROSTIRON/


**Give or take :**

_Give or take ? What's the difference ?_

...

Réhabilité sur Midgard, et être obligé de se faire garder par un de ces fichus Midgardien. Quelle honte ! C'en était vraiment de trop pour Loki, vraiment. La coupe était pleine depuis longtemps déjà, de toute façon. Lorsque Odin avait osé prononcer ces mots, l'obligeant à passer un temps indéterminé sur Midgard afin de ''réparer'' ses erreurs, et se montrer ''un peu plus humain'', ça avait été la pire de toutes les choses qu'il avait eu à subir.

Le dieu ignorait encore par quelle créature il allait être ''gardé''. Sans pouvoirs en plus. C'était franchement exagéré, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Vouloir dominer Midgard et être un bon roi, tout comme le Père De Tout,...il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de mal là dedans.

Loki se trouvait donc sur Midgard, dans le QG du S.H.I.E.L.D avec les Avengers et l'individu à l'œil caché. Il y avait une table ronde et les Midgardiens installés sur des chaises, face à cette dernière, et, au centre de la fameuse table arrondie, Loki, assit sur un siège inconfortable. Le dieu pouvait facilement discerner le soldat Rogers, habillé de son costume coloré ridicule Le Dr Banner, cet hideux monstre vert en colère, qui tapait sur la table avec son stylo de façon agaçante L'espionne aux cheveux coupés courts qui avait avoué son attachement à l'Agent Barton, lequel était assis à côté d'elle et lançait des regards meurtriers à Loki. Son frère qui discutait tranquillement avec le soldat à côté de lui, et, pour terminer, l'humain le plus casse pieds qu'il avait croisé, Tony Stark, aussi dit l'homme de fer. Il tapotait sur un téléphone, souriant de temps à autre. Il devait sans doute être en train de converser avec une de ses conquêtes.

Pff ! Quelle bande de Midgardiens sans importance et répugnant !

Loki soupira lourdement en hochant la tête d'exaspération, ce qui attira l'attention des Avengers. Même Tony Stark releva la tête de son portable, semblant intrigué par la réaction peut être trop émotive du jötun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, leur lança des regards méprisant. Un silence profond s'installa dans la pièce, et le Dr Banner arrêta de tapoter sur la table avec son stylo.

« Bien. Finissons en, je ne voudrais pas faire des heures supplémentaire ! » commenta Tony, en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Fury.

L'homme au cache œil hocha la tête et expliqua la chose. Loki avait été envoyé ici par Odin pour réparer ses erreurs, apprendre à être plus humain, et blablabla. Le problème maintenant était qu'il fallait désigner quelqu'un pour le garder, et un endroit où il pouvait loger. Personne ne s'emballa, tous cherchant des excuses plus idiotes les unes des autres. Ceci exaspéra fortement le magicien qui s'emporta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas vivre à vos côtés bande de stupide Midgardiens ! Alors si vous croyez me blesser avec vos refus et vos excuses idiotes et tout à fait fausses vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, bande d'idiots ! »

La tradition aurait voulu qu'il se lève furieusement et sorte de la pièce, mais dans ce cas ci, Loki qui tentait de sortir de la pièce sans autorisation et sans garde rapprochée, c'était un peu -même très- dangereux. Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les rangs et Fury se frotta le front vigoureusement, se demandant intérieurement ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?''. Loki lui, resta impassible, concentrant son regard sur un point invisible et se répétant dans sa tête que rien ne pouvait être pire. Oui, rien...à une exception près.

« Bien. D'accord, si c'est ce que tu penses Reindeer Games, eh bien tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! » déclara Tony, en répétant les propos de Loki. Puis il continua, « J'ai assez de place chez moi, tu auras un étage rien qu'à toi et même si ça te déranges je passerai le plus clair de mon temps à tes côtés. Si quelqu'un doit t'apprendre à réparer tes erreurs, c'est bien moi, parce que je suis le Roi de la connerie et des erreurs. On devrait bien s'entendre... »

Loki leva ses yeux verts et rencontra le regard noisette du milliardaire. Il lui sourit doucement et s'approcha de Fury. Il devait régler certaines choses avec lui, et pendant ce temps là, les Avengers s'en allèrent, souhaitant bonne chance à Tony. Thor pria ce dernier de limiter les bagarres, et de prendre bien soin de son ''cher frère''. Le playboy jura qu'il lui ferait recouvrir la raison, même si pour ça il devait faire face à des situations extrêmes, et puis, Loki ne devait pas être si compliqué à vivre...non ?

…

Loki n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant la visite, se contentant de simple hochement de tête. Tony se dit que c'était sûrement normal, et qu'il n'y avait rien de bien méchant derrière tous ça. En effet, Loki n'arrivait pas à supporter que l'homme lui étale sa richesse au visage tandis que lui il ne lui restait plus rien. Il n'avait même pas de biens personnels sauf les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui. Et encore, ce n'était pas les siens mais des vêtements du S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony lui dit qu'il allait commander quelque chose à manger, des pizzas sûrement -parce qu'il devait connaître les pizzas- et le laissa un instant.

Le jötun trouva l'espace bien aménagé, mais affreusement grand. La salle de bain faisait la taille de sa cellule, et il y avait une grande cabine de douche, une large baignoire...c'était de trop. La chambre était immense et les couleurs trop joviales à son goût. Le salon/salle à manger était gigantesque, et il se demandait pourquoi une aussi grande pièce avait été mise en place ici. Ne parlons même pas de la cuisine...de toute façon, il mangeait peu !. Il avait aussi un espace bar, télévision, mais pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait. Pas de trace de bibliothèque, cependant. Pour un génie, c'était assez étrange. Bref, peu importe.

Loki se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil beige arrondi, appréciant le confort de celui ci. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se relever et de marcher jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il ne savait pas à quel étage il se trouvait, mais la vue était imprenable, si bien que les personnes et les voitures dans les rues paraissaient minuscules. Loki sourit, se sentant un peu supérieure, même si il savait que c'était complètement idiot de penser ainsi.

« Toc toc ! Alors, on apprécie la vue hein ? Ouais je sais, c'est magnifique, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle ''La Tour Stark''. » rigola ce dernier.

Il portait des vêtements différents, à présent vêtu d'un débardeur noir où la lumière de son réacteur Ark filtrait à travers, et d'un bas de survêtement. Il se dirigea vers le bar où il saisit une bouteille de whisky et il alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil où Loki était précédemment assit. Deux verres d'alcool était servi, et Tony lança un coup d'œil à Loki, qui le regardait, pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir. Le dieu s'exécuta, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon. C'était peut être la meilleure des solutions de faire croire à cet individu qu'il acceptait sa rédemption et qu'il était prêt à écouter ses leçons pour devenir plus humain.

« Alors ? Ca va ? Pas trop chamboulé ? » lui demanda Tony, en sirotant doucement son verre.

Loki haussa un sourcil, se demandant depuis quand l'Iron Man -qu'il avait jeté par la fenêtre- s'inquiétait de comment il allait. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était une question toute simple pourtant. Tony le regarda, et Loki se sentit étrange lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'humain. Il se tordit les doigts, et commença à bafouiller.

« Je-je... »

Non franchement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bizarrement, il pensait qu'il pouvait en parler avec Tony, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir voulu de sa présence. Et ça, ca lui faisait plaisir, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à dépasser sa colère, et que ça nuirait gravement au temps qu'il aurait à passer ici.

« Je crois que vous auriez du me tuer... »

Loki se surpris lui même par ses paroles, mais il fut encore plus surpris par ce qui arriva ensuite. Tony lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Loki...ne savait pas quoi faire. Repousser l'humain aurait été trop agressif, surtout après ce qu'il faisait pour lui, mais accepter qu'il s'occupe de lui...ça aurait été comme admettre son infériorité, et sa souffrance également. Les yeux verts s'embuèrent rapidement, et Loki se laissa glisser dans les bras puissants qui s'offraient à lui, et la soirée sembla durer une éternité.

…

Les verres d'alcools s'enchaînaient, surtout pour Loki, ce qui était une grande première. Il se confia comme jamais, ne se souciant pas de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait -qui était tout de même compromettante-. En effet, allongé la tête sur les genoux de Tony, ce dernier lui servant encore et encore des verres, si bien que Loki se relevait sur ses coudes de temps à autre afin de boire convenablement. Le dieu se sentait bien, Tony l'écoutait comme jamais personne ne l'avait écouté. Ce lui plaisait aussi, c'est que Tony savait mêler compassion et humour, si bien qu'ils ne tombaient pas complètement dans le mélodrame.

La soirée fut longue, et l'heure continuait de tourner. Loki parlait encore, jusqu'à ce que Tony, un peu trop saoul apparemment, ne posa sa bouche sur celle de Loki, l'entraînant dans un baiser brutal et sauvage. Leurs langues se touchèrent immédiatement, et, Loki, sous l'emprise de l'alcool ignorait totalement ce qu'il faisait. Tous ce qu'il savait est qu'il appréciait vraiment la sensation, et que son bas ventre se mit à brûler doucement. Il se releva, brisant leur contact un moment, ce posa à califourchon au dessus de Tony qui était assis sur le sofa, et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure brune du Midgardien. Tony fit glisser ses mains sur la taille, les hanches et bientôt les fesses du jötun. Il sourit sur les lèvres du dieu, et lui marmonna un ''allonge toi'' bien rapide.

Loki gloussa et gémit en sentant la dureté sur laquelle il était assis. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, et puis, réfléchir ne servait à rien, son cerveau baignait joyeusement dans un liquide nommé alcool. Loki s'allongea à nouveau sur le fauteuil, et tira Tony par la chemise pour que celui ci soit au dessus de lui, reprenant leur baiser passionné. Leur langues se caressaient, se touchaient intimement. Loki sentit le sexe de l'humain appuyé entre ses jambes, et le sien frotter contre la poitrine de Tony au dessus de lui. Ce frottement léger et simple le fit frémir, et il pria pour que l'humain accélère ses mouvements. Et, comme si ses prières furent entendues, bientôt, Tony était nu, et Loki également. Ils se léchèrent les lèvres en choeur en voyant l'autre, découvrant des aspects qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorés et qui, ils en étaient sûrs, seraient de nouveau exploités prochainement. Cette fois ci, pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, du moins.

Tony commença par marquer le corps de Loki, laissant des suçons très visible dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, et aux creux de ses cuisses. Et, bientôt, sa bouche commençait à le sucer, faisant gémir Loki jovialement, son corps tremblant de plaisir sous l'humain et des fines pellicules de sueur commençant à perler sur son front et sur sa poitrine. Ses boutons de chair étaient durs d'excitation, et il se découvrit lui même sous un nouveau jour, plus heureux et aimé, et il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute aimé se voir ainsi plus tôt. Et quel excellent partenaire qu'un playboy qui vous suçait de façon experte.

« Oh Tony ! » cria t-il, et ses jambes fouettèrent l'air d'un mouvement brusque alors qu'il sentait la langue chaude et humide titiller son gland.

L'humain aspira, continuant ses vas et viens jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne se répande et qu'il avale la semence. Loki avait la tête dans les étoiles, priant cette fois ci pour que la dureté de Tony, pressée contre sa cuisse, entre bientôt en lui. Il souffla, respirant comme il le pouvait et Tony approcha lentement son visage du sien.

« Je vais te faire du bien, bébé. Fais moi confiance, tu es à moi ma beauté. » Et ses lèvres rencontraient à nouveau la bouche divine, alors que Loki sentait, en même temps, le dard volumineux entrer en lui. Il gémit dans la bouche, essayant de se détendre au maximum car Tony était tout de même très imposant. Le génie imposa d'abord un rythme lent, écartant comme il le pouvait le dieu, avant de gagner un rythme plus accéléré, procédant par étapes lorsqu'il avait la confirmation de Loki qu'il pouvait continuer. Ce dernier se laissa complètement aller, oubliant sa réhabilitation, la perte de ses pouvoirs, ses problèmes et le mal de chien qu'il allait avoir à devenir plus humain.

Il se noyait dans le regard noisette qui le scrutait, tandis que les coups de butoir devenaient plus accentués et profond, lui procurant un plaisir sans nom et unique. Il gémissait, criait, jurait parfois, lorsqu'il sentait la longueur buter brutalement contre sa prostate. Il se perdait en Tony, et se demandait comment il avait pu envisager de le tuer, alors que maintenant, dans ses bras il se sentait aimé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. A cette perspective, il eut les larmes aux yeux et Tony s'arrêta.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda t-il, en caressant doucement la chevelure corbeau et quelque peu bouclée du dieu.

Loki hocha la tête négativement. Il l'embrassa doucement et cacha sa tête dans le cou poli de Tony.

_**« Non, ce sont des larmes de bonheur, **_»

…

Ps : Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu cette idée en plein cours de Sciences...


End file.
